Race to the Tower of Power
" | image = Race To The Tower Of Power.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 12 | code = 112 | airdate = July 18, 2005 | snack = Granola bars at Tyrone's house | genre = Salsa | writer = Adam Peltzman | director = Bill Giggie Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie | video = Surf's Up! | previous = "Castaways" | next = "The Quest for the Flying Rock" }} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Austin *Can't-See-Ums "Pablo and Tyrone are super-villains who want to rule the world and make it stinky and yucky. But Uniqua and Austin are super-heroes out to stop them! Salsa accompanies the super-competitors on their super-adventure." Pablo and Tyrone exit Tyrone's house wearing black supervillain masks. They introduce themselves to the viewer as Yucky Man, a supervillain who covers everything in sticky goo, and Dr. Shrinky, a supervillain who shrinks things. Yucky Man covers the backyard slide with his goo and Dr. Shrinky shrinks the backyard slide down to almost the size of a mouse. The villains then sing "Superheroes vs. Supervillains". The villains disappear into the Forest of Darkness in an attempt to steal the Key to the World from the Tower of Power. Uniqua and Austin appear on screen with a purple superhero mask and a dark blue superhero mask and they introduce themselves to the viewer as superheroes who save the world from supervillains. Uniqua is Weather Woman (a superhero with the power to change the weather) and Captain Hammer (a superhero who can build anything). The heroes sing "Superheroes vs. Supervillains" again. After the song, they see the slide coverd in goo and tiny. They head off to stop the villains from stealing the Key to the World. The backyard transforms in a dark forest. Meanwhile, the supervillains are trying to find the Tower of Power to steal the Key to the World and they spot the Land of Cold. They sing "Key to the World". The superheroes tell the supervillains to stop. Yucky Man shoots goo on the ground at the heroes' feet and it causes them to get stuck in it. Weather Woman gets her hand stuck in the goo after she tries to attempt to get them out. Captain Hammer builds a goo-sucking vacuum cleaner and sucks up the goo. Weather Woman congratulates him. The villains are skating across a frozen pond to get to the Tower of Power. Weather Woman and Captain Hammer find a stick in the frozen pond which he turns into a rowing boat. Weather Woman changes the weather from cloudy and dark to hot and sunny and melts the ice. The supervillains are stranded on a iceberg in the middle of the water. The superheroes pass by the villains in the boat and brag. Yucky Man has a panic attack and then he makes the water turn to goo. The heroes and their boat are stuck. The villains pass by the heroes and brag. The heroes sing "The Sea of Gobbly Goo" as they step in the gross goo. Austin turns the boat into a big bridge for them to cross. Meanwhile, the villains are halfway there. They laugh maniacally until they are passed by the heroes. They are confused. The heroes walk to the tower while they and the villains sing "Superheroes vs. Supervillains". The villains pretend to be tired but really they just tricked the heroes into allowing them into the tower. Dr. Shrinky shrinks Captain Hammer to be as small as a shoe. The villains walk up the many sets of stairs. Back outside, Captain Hammer and Weather Woman are singing "You and Me to the Rescue" as they figure out a plan. Weather Woman makes a tornado appear and it takes them to the top of the tower. The villains reach the last staircase where the key is and the heroes appeared. Weather Woman somersaults over the supervillains' heads to save the key from the villains. The villains try to goo and shrink Weather Woman, but she grabs the key and uses it to deflect the goo and the shrink ray back at the villains and it causes their heads to get covered with goo and shrinks them down to the size of her legs. Captain Hammer bangs a paper clip with his hammer and it becomes a cage that causes the villains to be trapped as defeat. The heroes laugh at the villains in their cage. The villains cry because they got defeated by the heroes and they ask them if they would let them out of the cage. Weather Woman says that the villains may be allowed out of the cage if they promise to be superheroes and help them protect the key instead of stealing them. The villains accept and Dr. Shrinky makes him, Yucky Man and Captain Hammer grow back to their normal size. Weather Woman thanks Dr. Shrinky for making everyone grow back to their normal size. Dr. Shrinky claims that he is not Dr. Shrinky the supervillain anymore and Yucky Man claims that he is not Yucky Man the supervillain anymore and they become superheroes: Dr. Shrinky is now Dr. Grow (who is a superhero that has the ability to make anything bigger) and Yucky Man is now Very Clean Guy (who is a superhero that has the ability to make anything clean). Pablo's stomach growls, and explains that he is also "Hungry Guy". Tyrone invites everyone over to his house for granola bars. Everyone accepts the snack choice and the tower transforms back into the backyard. They sing the end song and enter Tyrone's house. Pablo opens the previously closed door and shouts "Wahahahahaha! I mean, to the rescue!". *Uniqua: Weather Woman *Pablo: Yucky Man and Very Clean Guy *Tyrone: Dr. Shrinky and Dr. Grow *Austin: Captain Hammer *"Superheroes vs. Supervillains" *"Key to the World" *"The Sea of Gobbly Goo" *"You and Me to the Rescue" pt-br:Uma Superaventura Category:Episodes Category:Season 1